1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a chromatography column and in particular to a new and improved construction of a sealing device containing a sintered body, a sealing element which can be inserted into the column, a threaded bushing having a recess for inserting the column and a section for holding the bushing at the column and a threaded ring which together with said bushing holds the sealing element.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various designs have become known for sealing chromatography columns.
In the finished column that is described in the DE-OS 21 32 686, this is done by a sealing plug which has a capillary and whose circumference is provided with elastic lips. These lips have a slightly greater outside diameter and are supposed to open towards the outer end of the sealing plug. To prevent the sealing plug from being pressed outwards, one can provide a seal by means of a casting compound.
The disadvantages of this design are that both and matching to the line system are complicated and time consuming.
The CH-PS 509 591 discloses a sealing device where a plug is surrounded by two elastic rubber sealing rings. A spacer bushing is disposed between these. Furthermore, a pressure element is provided which can be moved relative to the plug so as to press the sealing rings against the inside wall of the tube.
The disadvantages of this sealing device are its complicated structure and assembly, as well as its laborious matching into the line system.
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,131,547 describes a finished column for chromatography, where the plug is screwed into the column.
A disadvantage here is the expensive design of the final section of the column.